


School Rivalries

by a_salty_alto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, Rivalry, mika goes to kosei because i needed to fill out the school, oc is a kosei student, wingman yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: It’s not uncommon for schools to have rivalries. Perhaps for institutions as old as Kosei and Shujin, it was inevitable. But, in the decades the schools had coexisted they had had nothing to conflict over. Kosei was firmly rooted in the arts, while Shujin specialized in athletics. Academically they were evenly matched.In truth, the rivalry hadn’t been birthed until that April, when a famous artist and a former Olympian both underwent changes of heart after receiving calling cards. Calling cards from two different sets of Phantom Thieves. By the middle of May, Shujin students were vocally supporting “The Phantoms” while those at Kosei stood by “The Knights”
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Togo Hifumi, Niijima Makoto/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	School Rivalries

**Author's Note:**

> Finally moving this here! I originally posted it on [Tumblr](https://yusuke-of-valla.tumblr.com/post/184380523431/ok-so-this-is-an-au-dewdroptown-was-talking) a few months ago. 
> 
> Based on a prompt by [Dewdroptown ](https://dewdroptown.tumblr.com/)on Discord. It’s a Shujin Thieves vs. Kosei Thieves AU where the schools are very big on their respective Phantom Thieves.

Hifumi flips through the guidebook she picked up at the hotel’s reception desk. 

“I’d like to check out the courthouse,” Yusuke says, “there’s a statue I’m quite interested i-”

Hifumi looks up from the book as Yusuke trails off. “What is it?”

“Your crush is here.”

Hifumi nearly drops the book at that. Hifumi knows her partner in crime well enough to know he wouldn’t make something like this up so, hesitantly, she follows his line of sight to confirm that indeed, Makoto Niijima is standing there.

Ren is with Makoto, and spots Hifumi and Yusuke. “Hey guys! What a surprise.”

“Hello, everyone.” Hifumi says. “It’s nice to see you.”

There’s a short blue-haired boy Hifumi doesn’t recognize standing behind Ren and scowling at them. “Oh. I didn’t know you had friend’s at _Kosei_ ,” he practically spits.

Ren shrugs, either unaware or ignoring the boy’s hostility. “Mishima, this is Hifumi Togo, she and I play shogi together, and this is Yusuke Kitagawa, he’s done a couple of commissions for me. Guys, this is Yuuki Mishima.”

“Based on your tone, dedicated Phanboy, I presume?” Yusuke asks.

Mishima smiles. “Yep! Hope you guys aren’t offended.”

Makoto clears her throat. “So, what brings you two here? I thought your class trip was supposed to be to LA.”

“A storm blew in and we had to make an emergency landing in Hawaii.” Hifumi sighs.

“Oh great, and just when I thought we’d be free of you guys.” Mishima mutters.

“I thought I smelt Shujin stink.” Naoya Makigami strolls up to greet them, returning Mishima’s glare. “And it’s the Phansite’s admin himself!”

“Sorry Makigami, what did you say? I couldn’t hear you over the notifications from my site. You know, the one that actually gets comments.”

Hifumi groans internally. It’s not uncommon for schools to have rivalries. Perhaps for institutions as old as Kosei and Shujin, it was inevitable. But, in the decades the schools had coexisted they had had nothing to conflict over. Kosei was firmly rooted in the arts, while Shujin specialized in athletics. Academically they were evenly matched. 

In truth, the rivalry hadn’t been birthed until that April, when a famous artist and a former Olympian both underwent changes of heart after receiving calling cards. Calling cards from two different sets of Phantom Thieves. By the middle of May, Shujin students were vocally supporting “The Phantoms” while those at Kosei stood by “The Knights”

Hifumi supposes part of the reason the rivalry got so heated is that there were two groups to begin with. People who would have normally rolled their eyes at the very concept of thieves who changed a person’s heart were buying merch for their preferred group because someone else had dared to insult said group.

One such person interrupts Hifumi’s thoughts.

“Ann-chan~” 

“Mika!”

“This is going to get messy.” Hifumi whispers to Makoto.

“I had no idea you’d be here!” Mika laughs. Mishima’s frown only deepens at the sight of the blue shirt with the Knight’s logo Mika wears instead of her usual uniform. Mika catches his gaze and grins like a shark. “Do you like it? I found a kiosk selling them! It was amazing! Didn’t see any Phantom merch though…”

“That’s alright! Because they were selling Phantom ice-cream over there!” A mousy Shujin girl with dark hair, glasses, and a camera pipes up. 

A crowd is starting to gather around them.

“Oh, I can’t eat stuff like that,” Mika giggles, “It’s probably full of stuff that’s not good for my figure.”

“Don’t worry, there’s Phantom merch too if you want something with a logo that doesn’t suck.” A voice calls out from among the Shujin students.

Yusuke’s eye twitches, and Hifumi pinches him as a reminder that they had agreed not to escalate tensions. 

Yusuke takes a deep breath and steps forward. “Alright, alright, can’t we leave this bickering back in Tokyo with the thieves themselves?”

“Hell no!” Ryuji says. “You hoity-toity bastards are constantly looking down on us. Well, we’re all here now, I say it’s high time we settled the score.”

A Kosei third year with a guitar strapped to her back pushes forward. “That a formal challenge, Phanboy?” Ryuko Saito, pride of the Kosei music department, asks.

“Maybe it is.”

“Might I remind everyone that this doesn’t actually prove which group is better?” Hifumi yells. 

“Togo-san is right.” Makoto says. “It’s not like either the Phantoms or the Knights are here, so why bother having any sort of competition.”

Ryuko smirks. "It’s about honor. After everything the Knights have done to help students at Kosei, we can’t just let these guys talk shit about ‘em. We gotta make ‘em put the money where their mouth is.”

“It’s the same for us,” the mousy Shujin girl says. “After everything the Phantom’s have done for Shujin, we’re not going to turn our backs on them!”

There’s a chorus of agreement on both sides, and Hifumi knows there’s no way of stopping the chaos.

There’s a cacophony of people yelling out potential challenges, but they’re cut off when Ryuko strums her guitar and fire shoots out of the end.

“Alright! Each side comes up with three challenges, and then we settle this on the beach at sunset.”

Ann is the only Shujin student seemingly not bothered by the flames. “You’re on.”

With that, everyone disperses, leaving Ren, Yusuke, Hifumi, and Makoto.

“H-how did she get a flame throwing guitar onto the plane?” Makoto asks. “Where did she even _get_ a flame throwing guitar?

Yusuke shrugs. “Knowing Ryuko-senpai, she probably made it herself. She’s good with her hands like that.” Yusuke’s gaze catches Hifumi’s. “You know Niijima, Ryuko-senpai also makes model weapons. Really good ones in fact, they’re almost indistinguishable from the real thing. Although, she might not be open to making one for a Shujin student… you should go with Hifumi to ask her!”

Hifumi blushes. Is Yusuke really trying to set her up on a date with her crush _now_?

Makoto blinks. “Well if they’re really lifelike, then I might have to take you up on that. If that isn’t an issue Togo-san.”

“Absolutely not.” Hifumi says.

“Or even better, you could go to one of her performances!” Yusuke continues. “You two could go to one of the cafe’s she plays at, maybe get a table together and some food, and then talk to her afterwards!”

Hifumi nods enthusiastically. “Yes! I’m sure she’d really appreciate that.”

“Alright, we can make plans when we get back!” Makoto smiles, and Hifumi’s heart skips a beat. “For now though, do you want to grab something to eat?”

“We’d love to!” Hifumi says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ;)


End file.
